Car Radio
The Car Radio is a radio you can install in your car to listen to the CDs that the Choro-Qs give you after you do small favours for them. Listings Here is a list of the following CD tracks: *CD 1 : COOLSTRADIN - Jazzy Gedluna (Gedrak's brother) music. Beat Gedrak in the Mountain Pass minigame to acquire this. Also heard in: Poqui Drinks, Thunderball Drive-In *CD 2 : KORSHALL HISTORICAL SITE - music that carved into the site. Meet Korshall, the god of races after Gedluna told you about him. After a long conversation with Korshall, you'll get a CD. Also heard in: Jurassic Road, Dungeon Heat, Package Collection Game *CD 3 : BRACHGYGER Z - music for the hero of peace. Go to Brachy Trust Bank at night in Story 2 and a bank robber will break out of the bank stealing Puntek's money and you have to hit him 3 times to apprehend him, then Radnize will congratulate you and then she gives you the award and this CD. **The title of this CD is a reference to the popular super robot anime franchise Mazinger Z. Also heard in: Underground Rescue Game, Refueling Game, Towing Game, Chocolate Factory Searching, Chocolate Factory Rescue. *CD 4 : TRACARTA AND FUNGA "LORD, THE CRY OF PRAYER" - Arranged by Stukof Gensti. Go to Shayne's Cake Shop during the night and you'll meet the spectral form of Shellon who will give you the cake that needs to go to her formerly married husband Obsuff for his winnings on racing, go to his house and then after a negative response Obsuff kicks you out and you have to go to his house again, then after a chit-chat he gives you the CD. **The CD's name comes from Toccata and Fugue in D-minor by Johann Sebastian Bach. **In the Japanese version, it is written as "トラッカータとフンガ" (Truckerta and Funga). Truckerta is a possible a pun for トラッカー（Trucker＝Truck driver) and Toccata. Also heard in: Haunted House Searching, Yarg's Church. *CD 5 : ENCOUNTER - A theme of the Grand Prix, composed by Otto. Acquire this by defeating Otto at his Grand Prix and the Royal Cup, then come to Getra Palace to see him. After a longer chat, he gives you the CD. **In the Japanese version it is titled "Yen Counter" because Otto is known as a baron in that version (in addition, yen is written as en in Japanese, making for some clever wordplay). Also heard in: Otto's Grand Prix (5th course - final lap), School play cutscene. *CD 6 : A GIRL FROM NEPA NEPA - Yaeko's favourite music of Chobin's bossanova with lyric "why so lonely". Go to Bouqets Flowers and talk to Cherny who is waiting unpatiently for her young sister Yaeko to come back, go out and you'll see a dark purple Dodge Viper; that's Yaeko. Talk to her and she will go back to the flower shop, then go inside and she'll give you the CD. **The CD's name comes from The Girl from Ipanema. Also heard in: Letoba's Cafe, Arbuk's Cafe. *CD 7 : LONESOME TOUGH GUY - Norahike's favourite sentimetal music about a tough guy. When you get Norahike's letter about his friend Norkia who died in a accident, go to Boquets Flowers and you see Cherny has felt obscure about something, after you told her about Norahike's call about his friend Cherny has got a clue and gives you the Bouquet of Flowers. Go to the cemetery near Budbach Haunted House in Poqui, then you'll place the boquet of flowers on Norkia's grave and then you'll be contacted by spiritual phenomenon and then Norkia talks to you about something he was trying to tell Norahike. Then tell Norahike about a little something that Norkia was trying to keep a promise to, then Norahike will have great grief and then gives you the CD for thankfulness. *CD 8 : PINK HAWAII - Music that makes you relax and feel free. After you got Norahike's letter about Larc go to the harbour lighthouse and then go out to the harbour bay where you will see Larc fishing, he will ask for a game of Chicken. Win this and there will be another errand for you and it's from Larc, go to his lighthouse again and he tells you that he's got a mate named Najapa who lives in an island far off Brachy, he can't deliver the retardant so you will have to do it, after you give it to Najapa, he will reimburse you 50000G. After that, you'll have a letter from Larc again and it's about fishing so go to his harbour lighthouse and catch many fish as you can until the timer runs out, after that Larc will give you the CD. **The CD's title may come from Blue Hawaii or Blue Kakigōri. Also heard in: Planting Game, Harvesting Game. *CD 9 : GRAND PRIN - Choro-Q award ceremony. After racing Ania, go to Brachy Park and you'll see a purple Mazda Cosmo Sport named Liche, meet him and he says he's got a love letter he's got to give to Ania. Go to Nyaky, go to Ania's mansion and give it to her and then go to Liche again and he will give you a CD. **The CD's title is likely a pun on プリン (Purin, which means "pudding"). *CD 10 : FUJIYAMA GAISHA - Japanese music given from Kaleri, an Asian fan. After you have a letter from Zeltaf about his friend Kaleri who needs help, go to the fire station and see him. Then you can either fix hydrants or extinguish house fires to get this CD. **FUJIYAMA, referring to the Japanese name for Mt. Fuji, a known symbol of Japan. **"GAISHA", the Japanese term for an imported car from outside of Japan.　It is also a pun on geisha. **The Oriental Challenge course is designed and described as a "misunderstood Japan according to the official website. Also heard in: Oriental Challenge, Town Out-of-Control Game, Bomb Scare On The Bus!, Wind Tunnel Test Game, Distant Delivery Game. *CD 11 : BARAT'S THEME - The theme song for a guy who works as a racer. After you got Barat's letter about a trial, see him near the fountain in Poqui. Race him in a 3 lap race across town, after that you give him the key chain and he gives you the CD. **there is a urasettei you can see in item description(In Japanese version, it is a theme song of a fictional TV program), Hissatsu Hashiriya Kagyou (must be written as "必殺！走り屋稼業" with Kanji). The name is parody of the popular samurai drama series Hissatsu Sigotonin. ***There is also a PlayStation 2 game, Hissatsu Urakagyo, which is based on Hissatsu Sigotonin. *CD 12 : SKIZOPROSEK - Mektakarit's music, a mix of entropy phenomenon. After you got Norahike's letter about Mektakarit. Go and see him during the night, he will discuss you about the stars, the past and Brachy's undiscovered fountain mystery. All you have to do is drive around the fountain counter-clockwise 10 times, then you'll go to the past, then roam for a bit and you'll get the CD that Mektakarit obtained_from when Kalistans dropped it. Also heard in: Trans-Trip, Planet Jump *CD 13 : CONTINGENCY - Army maniac, Sebrani's favourite. After you win a few races, you'll see a lime green Wayne Street Sweeper called Sebrani who is panicking about a serious problem down in the sewers, you have to find two of his workers to lead their way out. After you've rescued them, Sebrani gives you a CD as a token of victory. Also heard in: Patrol Game, Getra Palace, Otto's GP intro cutscene. *CD 14 : FOR NORKIA - Music for Norkia, by Otto. Titled, "looking for flower". After you listened to Gedluna about yesterday's accident in the middle of Otto's Grand Prix at night, go to Charlanki's house during the day and discuss to him about the accident and then he will kick you, Radnize and Korucho will nick him for corruption charges. Then go to the past and you'll see Miss Norkia, she says she needs a beautiful flower for her boyfriend Otto, then you have to find a Bupleureum until you see the slightly purple and white shiny one, then give it to her and you'll get your CD. *CD 15 : TOUGH CHICKS - Title: "The Theme of Love" by the Tough Chicks. After defeating Eskan at his single race at Brachy, you'll get a letter from Draoga saying what a bully you have been to his younger brother, then go to the hang-out and Draoga will challenge you to a race. You need a high transmission and good tyres to defeat him, after defeating him and joined his group, he gives you a CD. Also heard in: Draoga's House, Bidalt's House, Budbach Haunted House *CD 16 : ANIA'S THEME - Cembalo Sonata no.556, written by Ania's musician, Plump. After you got Ania's letter about shopping, go to the house and go shopping with her. In this minigame you have to stay close to her at all times, keep an eye on her speedometer and go the same speed as she does, don't leave her more than 20 miles or she'll yell at you. If you got yelled at 6 times, you fail this game. After you've done the shopping, she'll give you the CD. Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Parts Category:Accessories Category:Optional Parts Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Parts